


Blanketing

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Blanket Fic, Community: comment_fic, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Three people, one small blanket. <br/>Disclaimer: If this was mine, I wouldn’t be crying over my plumbing problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanketing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenspear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenspear/gifts).



"I'm cold," Hardison complained. 

"You're huge and you're hogging the blanket," Eliot growled from where he lay on the other side of Parker. "My ass isn't covered."

"You could roll over," Parker suggested.

"Then my di - front wouldn't be covered." 

"I'll reach across and cover that for you," Hardison said. 

Eliot's glare could've caught him on fire. Too bad it didn't. Some extra warmth would be nice.

"Sex would warm us all up," Parker said, as if just thinking of it. 

Eliot grunted. "You're both lechers."

"Warm lechers," Hardison reminded.

"Only because you have all the blanket and Parker's in the middle!"

"I like the middle," Parker said. "It's a good place." She turned to face Eliot. "Wanna have sex? I'd let you be in the middle." 

He flushed. "I just want to sleep!"

"Orgasms help with that." 

"Shut up, Hardison!"

"He's right." Parker nodded.

Eliot grabbed the blanket, giving it a good yank. It flew across them both, and he rolled up into it. "There. You two have sex. I'm going to get some sleep." 

Hardison gaped. "You - you just stole the blanket! Parker, you're the master thief, get it back!" 

Parker's answer was to snuggle up against Eliot. "Mm, you're warm." 

"Suck up," Hardison muttered, and rolled up behind her. Damn, it was cold.


End file.
